Beacon High School Romance
by TheOneInTheRedCloak
Summary: Ruby Rose, age 15, is starting high school a year earlier than most. She knows it will most likely be uneventful until she literally runs into a beautiful 16 year old girl named Weiss Schnee. With Ruby attempting to at least be friends with the Snow Angel and a few romances brewing here and there, who knows how well Beacon High School's romances will go. (Will mainly be White Rose)
1. Chapter 1

**So for this au I plan on making Ruby her canon age (15) and for certain reasons everybody else who is canonically 17, 16 in this story. If you're wondering, there will not be faunus, so it will just be normal people.**

 ***Sorry guys this isn't an update. I was redoing some of the wordings I didn't like that much.***

* * *

"Ruby…"

"RUBY!"

"Huh! Wha!" Ruby awoke with a start. Attempting to find the instigator she looked to her left and her silver eyes met lilac.

"YANG! What was that for?!" She belted at the blonde standing beside her bed.

"Sorry sis. I thought you might want some time to get ready before school." Yang said as she held up her hands defensively while sporting a small smile. "Just be ready to go in about an hour." She added as she turned and then headed to walk out the door, shutting it behind her.

Oh yeah. The first day of high school. She already knew she was going to pretty much be a nervous wreck today. Due to certain reasons, such as passing a test meant for a grade ahead of her, she skipped a grade. To be more exact, she went straight from eighth grade to tenth. It was kind of unnerving, but she at least liked the fact that she had just turned fifteen that summer, so there wasn't that much of an age gap.

"Ugh." Ruby groaned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and stretched then made her way over to the dresser next to her bed and pulled out some clean underwear, one of the several band tees she owned, and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. With her clothes in hand she made her way to the bathroom. She then turned on the shower, waiting a good few minutes for it to reach the desired temperature, then shed her pajamas and stepped in and when she was done she put on the clothes she picked out for the day.

Yang might have been used to getting up really early due to being on Beacon High School's football team, with having practice before school sometimes, but she was usually rather sluggish in the morning. Though after a morning shower and a cookie with her breakfast she kickstarted and got back to her usual hyper and cheerful self.

Now refreshed she walked into the kitchen to see Yang leaning on the counter drinking an energy drink. After Ruby had made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down Yang spoke up.

"So you gonna be alright today?"

A few seconds of silence then Ruby replied, "Hopefully. I'm just worried about the fact that people have already had a year to form their little groups."

"I think you'll be fine. If anything you have Jauney boy, me, and my little groupies."

Ruby thought back to the good friends she already has. Of course she has Yang. Then Jaune Arc, the awkward boy she'd been friends with forever, as they used to be neighbors. Followed by Yang's friends who she'd hangout with from time to time over the past year. Pyrrha Nikos, who is very pretty, seeing as she is a rather famous model, and everyone but Jaune himself knows that she has a crush on Jaune. Lie Ren who is rather quiet, and Nora Valkyrie who is the complete opposite, being really bubbly and hyper. Sun and Neptune, which she had only met a few times here and there. And last but not least, Blake Belladonna. From the several times she had met her Ruby knew she was rather quiet, really smart, and really beautiful. But she had some extra knowledge that she uses to her advantage. The fact that Yang had fallen completely head over heels for her. Though it wasn't hard to see why.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She replied giving a sly smile. "So, have you tried asking Blake out yet?"

Yang coughed on some of her drink and once she finally regained some of her composure she replied, "N-Not yet. I've been trying to do it though." And before Ruby could say anything Yang continued, "How about you lady killer? Still no girlfriend?"

They sudden mention of not having a girlfriend made her slump in her chair a bit and she quietly replied, "…No."

Yang and everyone in the group knew she was gay. It was a little awkward and frightening telling everyone but in the end she was glad they said they didn't care and supported her. Hell, they even tried to point out girls a few times. As far as Yang and when she gets asked what team she bats for she just simply said " I like who I like" and was okay. Typical Yang though. Although Ruby found a bunch of girls nice and attractive, she had yet to find someone she actually had a crush on, and she still had yet to have an experience in dating at all.

Ruby turned her attention to the clock, to find it was just about time to leave.

"Come on Yang. It's just about time to go." She said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Oh yeah you're right. Welp come on. Let's head out!"

Ruby sprinted back to her room, picked up her phone and headphones and shoved them in her pocket, then picked up a comfortable yet slightly worn out red hoodie and slipped it on. She walked back to the front door where Yang was waited and slipped on a pair of worn out grey sneakers, and grabbed her school stuff.

"Ready?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Ruby replied, popping the p.

The duo walked out of the house, Yang locking the door behind them, and headed toward Yang's black, yellow, and slightly orange motorcycle she dubbed, Bumblebee. Yang grabbed their helmets and tossed Ruby hers, and within a few more minutes they were on the road headed towards Beacon.

It wasn't that long of a drive, maybe about fifteen minutes, before they pulled into the busy parking lot. There were students just standing around talking, others already headed towards the entrance, probably trying to get to class a little early. Yang pulled into one of the parking spots, parked, and then got off the bike and helped Ruby down.

Instead of standing around and talking the sisters headed toward the entrance, only to run into Blake.

"Hey! Blakey!" Yang called as she started to run up toward her.

Blake turned around slightly flustered and replied, "Hey Yang. You're here a little earlier than usual."

Yang then turned to Ruby, and said, "I thought Rubes here would want a little more time to get to class and stuff." And smiled.

Blake gave a small smile then turned to Ruby. "So you ready for high school?"

"As ready as I'll every be." She replied slightly cheerfully.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun once you get used to it. Well I need to get to class." She looked back to Yang, "Want to walk with me?"

Yang shot glance over to Ruby, as if to ask if she would be okay getting to class, to which see replied with a smile and small nod.

"Sure!" and with that the black and yellow duo headed towards class. Now Ruby had to think about what she should do first.

'I guess I should go to the office first and get my schedule.' She thought as she headed toward the office, remembering where it was from the open house she'd gone to.

Ruby walked up to the office door and just as she opened it and just as she walked in another girl attempted to walk out, only to run right into Ruby, almost knocking her over. She tried to recollect her balance as she started to apologize. 'Of course this happens right off the bat.'

"Sorry! Im really really-" Her words caught in her throat when looked down a bit and her silver eyes locked with beautiful crystal clear blue. Looking at the girl in front of her she noticed that she had a few inches on her and the girl had really pretty blue eyes and beautiful snow white hair pulled into an off center ponytail. The only thing off about her appearance was a single scar that was over her left eye. Even then Ruby thought she was absolutely beautiful.

'Woah. She is so cute' Ruby then noticed the cheerleading uniform the girl had draped over her arm. 'And there goes that. She's most likely straight'

When the girl noticed how intently Ruby was looking at her a brief flash of pink tinged her cheeks then she went back into a rather serious mode.

"Can you move now? You're just standing there like you aren't still in my way you complete dolt!" The girl finally spoke and Ruby noted she had a nice voice, and a not so nice attitude.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Ruby frantically replied and side stepped a bit.

"Just watch where you're going next time!" She said as she pushed passed Ruby and walked off.

Ruby continued into the office, got her schedule, and headed towards the first class listed, which was English.

'What was her problem? I just bumped into her and she goes off. She was pretty though. I wonder if there's a reason she's like that. Maybe if I see her again I'll try talking to her.'

She stepped into the English classroom to be met with unfamiliar faces. That was until she spotted a taller boy with messy blond hair talking to a girl with bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Ruby started to walk over to them and called, "Hey Jaune and Pyrrha!"

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune and Pyrrha replied in unison. Jaune continued, "So we're in the same English class huh?"

"Yep. I guess so!" Ruby said with a smile. "I wonder if we have any other classes together. Do you have your schedule with you?"

"Yeah."

Jaune pulled out his schedule and they compared.

"It looks like we have English and History together." He said right before the bell rang.

"At least there will be some people I know." She smiled at Jaune and Pyrrha then the three made their way to their seats just ask the teacher came in.

The teacher start rambling off but Ruby's thoughts drifted back to the pretty girl she literally ran into earlier.

'Why does she seem so interesting? She's probably straight and she was pretty mean. But there's something that draws me to her like she's the sun or something…'

Ruby tried to pay attention to the teacher but it seemed nearly impossible. She already knew today was going to be a long first day.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own any of the characters or RWBY.***

* * *

Weiss awoke to the knocking at her door and a woman's voice.

"Ms. Schnee it's time for you to get up."

She sat up and stretched her arms before calling out, "I'm awake. I will be downstairs within thirty minutes."

Weiss got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room. After turning on the water, she got out of her pajamas and stepped into the inviting warmth of the shower. Being the morning person she was it didn't take much for her to wake up, so she usually just got out of bed without much hesitation.

Within about fifteen minutes she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her as she walked back into her room. She applied minimal makeup, towel dried her hair, and put on her clothes that had been laid out; a plain white V-neck, lighter wash jeans, and a pair of white flats.

Pulling her hair into an off center ponytail, she finished it off with a small silver tiara-like clip. All that was left was to put on her usual jewelry that consisted of silver stud earrings and a silver snowflake necklace. Once she felt she was good to go she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and made her way downstairs.

When she arrived at the rather grand dining room she was greeted by one of the butlers.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee." He simply stated.

"Good morning. Will anyone else be eating with me today?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No Ma'am. Your father and mother are attending to work and your sister is currently out of the house."

Weiss gave a curt nod and sat down in the chair he had pulled out.

'It's always the same. They are working and I'm here eating alone. Fantastic.' She thought as they brought out her breakfast.

After eating her fill she walked to the front entrance where she picked up her backpack and walked out to the car they already had waiting.

Upon arriving at the school the driver dropped her off at the entrance, only to be greeted by Neptune. Weiss internally groaned as he walked up to her. She had to admit he was kind of a nice guy, but he was such a flirt, and very persistent.

"Hey there Snow Angel. Are you gonna be free this weekend? I was thinking we could go to dinner or- "

"That's really nice of you but no thank you." Weiss quickly replied as she began to walk past him, towards the doors. She knew he was probably still standing there with a "Who could turn _this_ down?" look on his face, like the several other times it had happened.

'Ugh. It seems as if he doesn't take no for an answer. That's like the fifteenth time he's tried since the beginning of high school. As if I'd ever date him anyway. I don't even find guys attractive. I wish I could just yell at him, 'I'm a lesbian. I really don't want to date you so stop trying.' But that probably wouldn't be a good idea.'

Nobody except for her family knew that she was a lesbian, and they were the reason that she couldn't just blurt it out to people. When she had told her parents they were a little pissed off but had come to an agreement that as long as she didn't 'flaunt it' they didn't mind. But she knew they only really cared about her not bringing any bad attention to the company. So she was stuck in the closet for now, although it sometimes isn't a bad thing.

'Well anyway, first things first. I need to go to the office and pick up the new cheer leading uniform.' She started towards office.

After having been on the cheer leading team for a year it seemed like a usual routine to get to school a little earlier, but with today being the first day back they didn't have anything until the tryouts after school today. As for the new uniforms, it was just a small color change that didn't really seem necessary.

She walked into the office, picked up the uniform, and headed out, but just as she was about to walk out the door she collided with someone.

'Who has the audacity to-'

"Sorry! I'm really really-"

Pretty much all of her thoughts halted to a stop when she looked up and her eyes locked on to silver. She took a quick look at the girl in front of her. The girl was a little taller than her, had shorter black and red tipped hair, was wearing a red hoodie, and had rather alluring silver eyes. When she looked back up to the girl's face she noticed how intently the girl was looking at her, and felt herself blush a bit before quickly attempting to regaining her serious attitude.

"Can you move now? You're just standing there like you aren't still in my way you complete dolt!" The girl momentarily flashed a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" She frantically replied as she moved to the side a bit and Weiss pushed passed her and finished off with, "Just watch where you're going next time!"

Weiss made her way toward her first class of the day. Once in the classroom she picked out a desk and sat down. With a little more time before class started, her thoughts went to the girl that she ran into, and she remembered the hurt expression the girl had given her.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh. She really didn't do anything. But now that I think about it, she was really cute. She looked like she might be a freshman so I probably won't see her again. Hell, she probably isn't even gay. Why am I even thinking about this?' Weiss mentally scolded herself as more students started to pour into the classroom, as it was almost time for class to start.

The bell rang and the teacher came in as she prepared herself for class.

With the day already being slightly hectic, Weiss knew it was going to be a long day, one way or another.

* * *

 **Im baaaack guys! Its Weiss's POV of her morning and the last of the introductions before I really get more into the story, and actually have Weiss and Ruby interact some. I will make every chapter at least 1,000 words and I've decided to post every Monday so I can try and make the start of your week a little better :D ANYWAY Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day/night!**

 **-Little Red**


	3. Chapter 3

' _And maybe someday you'll be somewhere, talkin' to me as if you knew me, sayin' I'll be home for next year darlin'. I'll be home for next year._ '

Music blared through Ruby's headphones as she made her way to the cafeteria. With only a few classes out of the way, all she had left today was lunch, chemistry, and her favorite class; music. When she was distracted by her thoughts and music blaring she didn't hear Yang calling out to her. After a few more failed attempts at getting her attention, Yang walked up beside her and pulled one of her ear buds out.

"Heya~ sis!"

"Hey Yang," she looked past Ruby and noticed Blake. "and Blake." She finished off with a smile. What she had learned was that wherever there was Yang, there was Blake right behind her. Though it was a mystery how Blake handled her.

"So, Rubbles, how's your day been so far?"

"It's been pretty good as far as first days. I actually have English and history with Jaune." Ruby gave a small smile and they continued their conversation about their day as they got their food and found a table, where she sat with the group. Yang was going on about some embarrassing story when she noticed the girl from that morning walking into the lunch room. She blocked out her sister's rambling and watched the girl as she got her food and sat down at an empty table.

'I wonder if she always eats alone. It seems kind of depressing. Maybe I should talk to her.' Ruby blushed as she shifted in her seat. 'But man, she is really pretty.'

Yang stopped her story when she saw Ruby not paying attention noticing that she was blushing and staring at something. More specifically, someone. A sly grin appeared on her face.

"See something you like sis?"

The comment caught her off guard and she started sputtering, while her face grew a darker shade of red.

"What? No. What makes you think that?!"

Yang's smile only grew. She could use this to her advantage.

"Well it looks like someone's got ya all hot and bothered, and you keep staring at someone." She finished off with, "I wonder who it is?" tauntingly as she followed Ruby's line of sight.

When she saw who was at the end, her face fell.

"Aw crap! Not the Ice Queen!"

"The who?" Ruby asked confused, and Blake interjected.

"She's Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the multi-million dollar Schnee Jewel Company. Due to her rather icy attitude, she's been dubbed 'The Ice Queen'. She's also the captain of Beacon's cheer leading team, and as you might be able to see, she and Yang do not get along real well."

It made sense. With Yang being quarterback, Weiss being cheer captain, and having completely opposite personalities, they would clash.

"Woah. Okay then." Ruby looked and Yang and then glanced at the rest of the group. "I don't know what you guys think about her, but she seems interesting." She continued as she got up from the table with her food and flashed them a smile. "And since she is eating alone, which is kind of depressing, I'm going to try and talk to her. So see you guys later."

Yang sighed. "Okay. Just let me know if she's mean and I can rough her up a bit." Blake elbowed her in the side. "I mean talk to her."

Ruby made her way to the table and stopped right in front of her. She took a deep breath and…

"Um…. Hi."

* * *

Weiss looked up from her food and was surprised to see the girl in the red hoodie she had met that morning standing kind of awkwardly in front of her, and smiling.

'I did not expect that someone I yelled at would willingly try to talk to me again. But that aside, maybe while she's here I should say something.'

"Do you need something?" 'That came out a little harsher than I meant'

The girl continued to smile and palmed the back of her neck, "Uh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just wanted to say sorry for this morning, and I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind me eating lunch with you cause you looked kinda lonely."

Weiss was caught off guard that someone actually wanted to eat with her.

'I looked lonely? I guess her eating with me couldn't hurt."

"I guess that would be alright."

She sat down in front of Weiss. After a few minutes of silence the girl spoke up.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Ruby Rose."

'That's a cute name.' Weiss thought as she took Ruby's hand and gave it a light shake.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss hmmm. That's a pretty name." Ruby replied while giving her a smile.

* * *

Ruby saw a bit of pink tinge Weiss's cheeks.

'Yep. Such a cutie.'

"While we're on the topic, I'd like to apologize for this morning too. I may have been a little too harsh."

"It's okay."

"So Ruby, I was wondering why you were eating with the sophomores. You look like you're most likely a freshman."

"Well, I should've been a freshman this year, but I skipped a grade. So, I'm a year younger than almost everybody else." Ruby sheepishly replied.

"Oh, okay."

After the conversation began to die down, Ruby had an idea.

'Wait if we're in the same grade, we might have some classes together!'

"Hey Weiss? Do you have your schedule with you?"

She saw Weiss kind of look at her weird, probably because of how random the question was, but then replied, "Yes, actually." as she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Here." Ruby took her schedule and compared it with hers.

"Cool. It looks like we have chemistry together." She said with a smile.

It wasn't until she saw Weiss blushing that she realized that she pretty much just unintentionally used a pick up line. Ruby felt a blush creep onto her face and tried to correct herself.

"Ah, I mean look at the schedules. It shows we're in the same chemistry class."

At that moment, she wished that she would've just melted into a blob. That was until she saw Weiss give a small smile and then begin to giggle, (which had to be one of the most adorable things) and after a few seconds Ruby joined in with her.

Once they caught their breath Ruby looked at the schedule one more time.

"Oh, cool! It looks like we also have music class together. You play any instruments?"

"No, I just sing."

"Nice. I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Ruby smiled, and Weiss blushed. "I've been playing guitar since I was eight. I can kinda sing but I don't think it's very good."

Weiss was about to reply, but was cut off by the lunch bell.

Ruby looked towards the area where Yang's table was then back to Weiss.

"I'm really sorry but I should probably go back and meet up with my sister."

"It's alright." Weiss said as they both stood up with their trays.

"Okay! I guess I'll see you in class?" Ruby flashed another smile.

"Yeah." She heard Weiss reply right before walking off to find Yang.

Once she found her Yang asked a rather (really) random question.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Ruby asked, clearly confused.

"Y'know, make the Ice Queen smile, and even laugh some. That's the first time I've ever seen her do that."

"I pretty much embarrassed myself by unknowingly saying a pick up line and then frantically tried to correct myself." She stated rather matter of factly. Yang laughed at her embarrassment but she just continued, "It seems that we are in the same chemistry and music class."

Yang looked at Ruby for a second before walking towards the exit. "Well, okay I guess. But tell me if she tries anything."

"Okay…" Ruby said as she and Blake came up beside her.

A few minutes later Yang spoke up with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey sis, that pick up line didn't happen to be 'It looks like we have chemistry together' or somethin'?"

"YANG!"

* * *

 **Song used: Next Year - Two Door Cinema Club**

 **Heyyy peoples! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you sooo much for all of the follows cause I seriously didnt think I would get so many. You guys don't even know how much I wanted to use that pick up line, so I moved it forward a few chapters. :3 I don't personally believe in love at first sight (just my opinion, but if you do no hard feelings), but I do think you can see someone and find them attractive. Sooo at this point they are both going on the 'Oh they're kinda cute' mentality rather than love. Remember that it's still the first day of school for them so it's just more of a get to know you type of thing, and they are meeting and trying to be friends first. As for Weiss, I don't plan on making her really cold to Ruby (who could be mean to Ruby all the time?), but I will still keep her polite/strict behaviour. More so because she is finding a sense of comfort from Ruby and doesn't feel the need to keep the ice walls. Sorry this was kinda long. Hope you guys have a great day/night!**

 **-Little Red**


End file.
